


Don't you know (everyone can see through you)

by Aja



Category: K-pop, Miss A, RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, K-Pop - Freeform, RPF, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fei and Min take a studio break with sexy results.  (originally posted Dec. 15, 2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you know (everyone can see through you)

JYP makes them spend all morning modeling clothes comprised primarily of sequins and air for the new spate of group productions. Fei's out of bed by 6, at the studio by 8, and in the costume wing being fitted for a long succession of ridiculous costumes by 9.

Min's there before she is, wearing a long black leotard and tights that are even more indecent for being fully, frustratingly opaque. And then the dresses come out and the tights come off, and it says something about how much naked flesh Fei's exposed to on a daily basis in this industry that it's Min's _lips_ she can't stop staring at today. She's makeup-free except for a little lip gloss. It's all she needs.

Min is all business this early in the morning. When they're on the fitting stool she's mostly quiet. Jia grouses and complains about needing caffeine injections, then fidgets when she goes ignored. Suzy laughs a lot, mostly at Jia, but also because she's seriously ticklish and squirms away from every touch. The costumers squabble over measurements and gripe about being overworked and underpaid. They make Fei stand still til her arms ache. She spends most of the time looking at Min, who's looking right back.

It's torture up til 11:30, when they break early for lunch. Really, they break because the head seamstress's pack of Camels is missing, and after ranting about withdrawal the first hour and desperately chewing gum the next, she gives up, says she's got to smoke before she accidentally drives a sewing pin through her own eye, and boots them all out of the costume department til further notice.

If Fei didn't know better she'd say Jia stole someone's cigarettes. She's not complaining.

By 11:35, Fei's got Min pressed against the wall of Studio C with her hand slipping underneath the edge of Min's leotard. They only have half an hour, so, not really worth peeling her out of it, but god, Fei's tempted.

Min tastes like apples and wintergreen gum - the apples from this morning and the gum from the seamstress - and Fei curls her hand in Min's hair and tugs her closer, because she's been looking forward to this all day. She bumps her nose against Min's and smiles and doesn't open her eyes til Min pulls away and laughs, "Baby, you got glitter on your tongue."

Fei snorts and says, "Are you serious?" and Min laughs harder. "Shut up," Fei says, covering her eyes, but she's laughing as Min leans in and says, "Stick out your tongue."

Fei does, and Min actually _licks_ the tip of her tongue, letting out a cackle when Fei squirms away. "There," Min says, gleeful. "I think I got it."

"Oh my god, you are crazy," says Fei, her cheeks suddenly scalding. Min just grins wider and curls her hand around Fei's waist. "Seriously," Fei says, elbowing her in the side and laughing when Min protests. "That was the best excuse you could come up with to slip me some tongue?"

"I don't need an excuse. I can kiss you any time I want," says Min - but her eyes go a little sharp as she says it. Fei gives her the look she usually saves for when she catches Min talking down about her own talent. Min rolls her eyes and looks away, the same way she always does when Fei catches her out at deflecting.

It kills Fei, sometimes, how someone with that much power and strength and grace and sheer indomitable talent can keep all that inside her every day and not _realize_ that it's who she is. But the one and only time she tried to say as much to Min, Min just stared at her for a moment and said, "Look in the mirror sometime."

So now whenever she looks at Min, she doesn't miss the way Min's always looking back at her. It scares her, to see that look on someone else's face, to know that it's directed at _her_. But she's starting, slowly, to get comfortable with that, along with everything else.

Even if she'll never quite be okay with the ridiculous outfits.

"Hey," she says. "We need to tell Costume about this glitter problem. Looks like you got some right here."

She leans in and kisses Min softly on the cheek. Min goes still. She's soft and warm all over. "And right here," Fei says, brushing her lips over Min's temple. "And especially..." She bends down and drops a slow wet kiss on the underside of Min's throat, and Min _shivers_ and lets out a choked sound.

"Oh, god, will you shut up," says Min, but her voice is so breathy it's barely there at all, and a moment later she's hoisting Fei towards her, pulling their hips together, and kissing Fei deep and hard until Fei has to wrap her fingers in Min's hair and cling.

She has no idea how long they stay that way; somewhere along the way she presses Min up against the studio wall and Min twists one of her long, beautiful legs around Fei's thigh. Fei is making possibly undignified noises in response to the solid warmth of Min wrapped around her, and the way Min is just sliding the back of her heel up and down Fei's calf. And then someone coughs and Min pushes her back hastily, which is a useless gesture seeing as her hair is completely disheveled, her lips are perfectly kiss-slicked and red, and her fingers are still twisting Fei's collar.

Fei turns, but it's just Jia, standing in the open door, raising her eyebrows at both of them.

"What?" says Fei. Really, it's not like they don't do this every day, because, at this point, they do. The thought makes her grin a little. She slides her hand through Min's hair again, just because she can. (Because she _can._ )

Jia shakes her head. "You both owe me for getting you two out of that dressing room before you smoldered each other to death," she says. "Fei, you're shameless. "

Fei bites her lip automatically, but Min just laughs. "Shame's not sexy at all," she says, and winds her arm around Fei's waist. Fei looks down at her, at her eyes meeting Fei's, all soft and wide and way too innocent for someone who's practically managed to seduce the whole world. She smiles. Their foreheads almost touch.

Fei closes her eyes for just a moment and lets her head drop the last bit of distance, resting against Min's temple. Min cards her fingers through Fei's hair, and Fei thinks she could stay this way all day. She could stay this way forever.

Jia says, "Hey. You two." Fei doesn't open her eyes. Jia clears her throat, pointedly, and Fei cracks one eye open to scowl at her.

"Shut up, you, you're ruining our moment," she says, tucking her hand into Min's where it rests on her waist.

Jia rolls her eyes. "I was just gonna say you got glitter all over both of you."

She leaves them gasping with laughter, leaning on each other long after she shuts the door.


End file.
